


Pain Killers

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Medication, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You're (legally) high on pain killers and Aziraphale finds you crying.





	1. Chapter 1

“[Y/N], dear, why are you crying?” Aziraphale rushed over to you. Your head was smushed against the cushion of your couch with tears streaming down your face. Aziraphale miracle a tissue and began dabbing away the tears. “What’s wrong?”

“I love him, I love him so much, and he doesn’t even know,” you whimpered.

Aziraphale felt his blood turn to ice. His heart stilled in the empty cavity of his chest. He felt as though he could have just discorporated right then and there. Perhaps he was, but it was just slow and painful, so utterly painful.

“And…”He took a moment to try to collect himself. He took a deep breath and willed down the knot building up in his throat. You were a greater priority with your crying. “And this is making you cry?”

“Yeah,” you said pathetically. Your arm lazily rose and you pointed to the coffee table where a pill bottle rested. “I took some pain medication, doctor’s orders. They, they always make me loopy. I always cry. But I just…I love him so much. He can’t know.”

“Why is that?” Aziraphale pulled his hand away seeing that your face was dry and you were no longer crying so long as you were talking to him.

“’Cause he’ll never like me back. W-we’re friends. Just friends. But he’s so sweet. Like…Like sugar! Sweet like sugar. I’m hungry. He likes to eat food…Oh, I wish I could eat with him.”

“Well, we could eat together, if you think that will make you feel better,” Aziraphale suggested. Though, he had lost his appetite a short while ago.

“That’s nice of you, Crow-Crow, but it just wouldn’t be the same,” you mumbled as you turned your face into the pillow.

“Crow-Crow?” Aziraphale’s nose scrunched up in confusion.

“Yeah! It’s a nickety name. Like it? But yer a snek, Harry…So like, it doesn’t really work?’

“My dear, I’m not Crowley.”

“Sure you are. You’re Crow-Crow, I’m [nickname], and Aziraphale is…What should Aziraphale be?” You paused your drugged rambling for a second. “Boyfriend is what he should be.”

“I beg your pardon,” Aziraphale was barely able to stutter out. He felt his face grow immensely hot in just a short amount of time.

“He…He should be my boyfriend,” you said. Though your words were becoming even more slurred. They were also slowing down, almost as though someone adjusted the play speed on a video recording. In a few seconds, you were out like a light bulb.

“Boyfriend?” Aziraphale questioned to himself.

A smile was slowly growing on his ever-glowing face. He had to keep himself from yelling out of joy. Instead, he moved some hair out of your face and miracle a soft blanket to put over your sleeping body. He made a mental check-list of things to do when he saw you in a sober state: buy some flowers, take you out to a nice dinner with amazing food, be the gentleman – as usual, and confess his feelings for you.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale calls the wrong person about the events that had just happened.

An annoying vibrating pulled you out of your slumber. It was as if you were in a drunken haze. Your hand clumsily groped the coffee table, hoping to find the source of what woke you up. Cracking one eye open, you grabbed your ringing phone and saw Aziraphale’s picture on the screen. You swiped and put the phone to your ear.

“Mmm, hello?” you said with a slight rasp from having just woken up.

“Crowley! You will not believe what just happened!” Aziraphale spoke rapidly. You weren’t awake enough to the point of realizing Aziraphale had dialed the wrong number. “I was over at [Y/N]’s to check up on them, what with their most recent doctor’s appointment having just taken place. It’s a good thing I did, too. They were crying when I got there, poor thing.”

“What?” you grumbled and slowly sat up. A blanket, that you knew wasn’t yours, fell off of you.

Aziraphale was too caught up in his story to realize that your voice did not belong to his demonic friend. “I went to comfort them. They were crying because they love someone that they thought wouldn’t love them back. Ridiculous, that they wouldn’t love them back, I know. And of course, I was heartbroken. You know my feelings for [Y/N].”

You were too stunned to speak. You had no memory of Aziraphale being in your apartment. You felt a blush take hold of your voice of such an embarrassing thing happening. But now Aziraphale had feelings for you? You felt your heart soar.

“But it turns out she thought I was you! I’m not entirely sure why, but she went on about nick-names. Guess what my nickname was!” Before Aziraphale could give you, or who he thought was Crowley, a chance to guess, he continued on. “Boyfriend! They called me “boyfriend” because they want me to be their boyfriend!”

You held back a groan from doing something so embarrassing. You were glad you didn’t remember it, but the fact that your very real crush was gushing about it was enough to make you cringe at yourself.

“Isn’t this amazing? I’ll be buying them a bouquet of flowers soon and take them out for dinner. Somewhere nice, I think. Or do you think they would want something more laid back? I love them so much, I just want them to have a grand time.” Aziraphale paused and waited for a response. “Crowley, are you there?”

Your brain short-circuited for a moment or two, trying to think of what to do. He loved you? “Um…” you barely whispered into the phone. “A-Aziraphale? I-I think you dialed the wrong number.”

There was a stunned silence. You tried to imagine what Aziraphale’s face looked like at that exact moment.

“Oh, goodness,” Aziraphale breathed out. “[Y/N], dear? Is…Is that you?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Right. Tickety-boo. Well, that was not at all how I wanted this to all happen. But I do love you, [Y/N]. And I was wondering if perhaps you would like to join me for dinner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, I had fun writing this. I hope you enjoy it. I’m excited to see the notes for this once I get off of work, it’ll hopefully make the day go by faster! =)
> 
> Also! I am doing a fundraiser for a non-profit I am a part of: Castle Rock Pride. If you would like to have a fanfic written for you or a drawing, please donate a minimum of $1 and message me the receipt. Of course, the more you donate, the more you’ll get (longer fic, more than just a sketch, etc). Castle Rock Pride is the first pride organization in Castle Rock (a very conservative area) and we will be getting support groups set up for kids, teens, adults, parents, etc. We’ll have counselors there (as well as myself as I’m certified in mental health first-aid for backup). And we’ll be educating the community, having seminars, etc. But right now, we’re putting together Castle Rock’s first pride festival! We need money right now, hence the fundraiser. Please donate here: https://castlerockpride.org/campaigns/donations/


End file.
